Seven's Company
by FluffyNargle
Summary: A Lily James Fanfic: Lily's love for James is so secret even she doesn't know about it. Well, according to James it is. Read and Review for muffins, cookies, or pickles!


**Petunia Evans is a female dog.**

**Or so though her sister, Lily Evans, a fiery redhead.**

**Lily was driving in her parents car, towards King's Cross station. Her sister's absence was eminent. Petunia Evans had decided that this time was better spent with her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. Lily loathed him more than she loathed James Potter. More than she loved her ex-best friend Severus Snape.**

**Snape. She hated him now, she used to love him like a brother to her, sweet and shy. But now she was thinking of using James' nickname for him. She shook Snivellus out of her head.**

"**So Lily, did you enjoy your summer?" her mother asked, breaking the ice cold silence in the car.**

"**Yes, I enjoyed it mum. I really miss you guys at Hogwarts." Lily smiled at her mother, who had the same sparkling green eyes she had.**

"**We missed you too, sweetheart! We will miss you, you know. And Petunia does too, even if she doesn't admit it, she misses you as much as we do." her mother comforted her, Lily was closer to her father, but her father was useless at these things, they had both heard the rather loud argument she and Petunia had had earlier, which later caused the silence in their minivan.**

"**Don't try and defend her mum. She's being an arse."**

"**Lily!"**

"**Sorry, mum. But it's true! She doesn't even like the pig on legs she's dating!"**

"**His name is Vernon, Lily. And he's a nice boy."**

"**Yeah he is, if nice boy means 'pig that is very rude to others.'" Lily snorted; she turned her head to the window, ignoring her mother.**

**A small humph escaped her lips, and as they got closer to the station, she looked out of the window. It looked eerie outside; even the muggles seemed depressed; Voldemort was at his prime. Hogwarts was safe though, Hogwarts was always safe…and happy. She saw her reflection in the foggy, rain-covered window, her eyes had bags under them and her face was so pale her freckles stood out more then they usually would. She had little freckles, you could hardly tell they were there sometimes, but she had gotten so pale they seemed to glow.**

**She coughed into her sleeve and wiped her nose, damning herself. She couldn't cry now, she was almost there, almost at the barrier.**

**After they parked the car she got out, wiping the tears off of her eyes, she managed to hold the rest in.**

**Her father pulled her trunk out of the car and her mum came with a trolley, she put her cat, Virginia, or Ginny as she called her, on the Trolley and her father insisted on pushing it towards the barrier.**

**She followed them, they were silent.**

**She left them, they didn't enjoy going past the barrier. She kissed them each goodbye and pushed her trolley through Platform nine and three quarters. She didn't want to hate her parents; she only hated Petunia…and Severus.**

"**Oi! Evans!" she rolled her eyes, she was surprised though, **_**and he **_**usually wasn't there so early.**

**She turned around.**

"**Green is definitely your color, Evans." James Potter said looking at her green sweater, his hair in its usually raven mess, looked even longer than last year. Even Lily had to admit it looked good on him.**

"**I'm flattered, but can't you bother someone else?" Lily asked, her tone expressing clearly that she did not want to be bothered.**

"**I don't want to bother you, I just wanted to say that I am Head boy, I heard from one of your friends that you were Head girl. I though you would like to know. Always expect the worst of me don't you Evans?" James said.**

"**Nothing better can be expected from you," she said, thinking of a charm, or a jinx to put on him. "You're obviously lying."**

"**No I'm not! I'm serious–look!" he said pulling out a shiny badge, it looked just like Lily's.**

"**You have to be effing kidding me!" Lily said as she kicked her trolley.**

"**Whoa! Don't take it out on the poor cart! If you're going to take it out on anyone, take it out on Dumbledore."**

"**Are you seriously serious?" Lily asked, the pit of her stomach told her that he could not be lying.**

"**No, I'm Sirius!" a voice said from behind her, that joke was getting very old.**

**A handsome boy about the age of James came up from behind Lily; he gave his friend a high five, and turned to Lily.**

"**He's telling the truth Evans, I saw the letter. It was really McGonagall's handwriting." Sirius Black said.**

"**I'll believe it when I see it, I've got to go. Black, Potter." Lily said, she pulled her trunk off of her cart and went to find her friends, dragging a large trunk and an angry cat behind her.**

"**Lily!" her best friend, Isabel, came up to her smiling.**

"**Izzy!" she let go of her trunk and gave her best friend a hug.**

"**Long time no see Mrs. Potter!" Izzy joked.**

"**Don't you dare start with that Isabel." Lily growled.**

"**I won't!" Izzy giggled, "I think you actually like him, why else would you…" Isabel started, she stopped after looking into Lily's eyes.**

**She turned to see her other friend, Charlotte, or Charlie for short, and Marie. She gave them both hugs and pecks on the cheeks.**

"**Isabella! My love!" Lily heard a very familiar voice say, she looked at Izzy hoping he was joking.**

"**Sirius my love! How long has it been?" she giggled, not looking at Lily but giving a Sirius a look that said her infatuation was strong.**

"**It's been two weeks love, the worst two weeks of my life!" he chuckled giving Isabel a very passionate kiss, Lily wanted to vomit.**

"**Hello, Lily." Remus said, he was in Potters' clan, but he was the best of the lot.**

"**Please, Remus. PLEASE tell me I'm not awake."**

"**I'm afraid you are, you see Isabel and Sirius were writing during the summer, and Isabel is James' neighbor, put two and two together…" Remus said, trailing off.**

"**Hey! You call him by his first name!" James said.**

"**He's not a big-headed git." Lily said.**

"**Neither am I, we better get going, the Express is about to leave." James said, Peter, another on of his posse. He looked a lot like a rat, and Lily didn't trust him much. **

**__-_-_--_--_--_----_____-----_-_-**

**Lily's mood was surprisingly lightened by the time they reached Hogwarts.**

**She had been forced to sit with James because of their status as Head boy and Head girl, after they finished their duties, she was forced to sit with him again by her best friend, who happened to be getting cozy to **_**his best friend, and she sighed.**_

_**Lily enjoyed the ride, to her surprise James wasn't that horrible to be around, he was kind to her, funny, and sometimes even witty! **_

_**When a bunch of pureblooded Slytherins started haunting the express. James came to Lily's rescue even quicker then Lily could.**_

"_**Oi Mudblood! Dumbledork the blood traitor seriously made you Head Girl? Hogwarts is seriously going down the toilet." a tall blond girl said, Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin.**_

"_**Hey Cissy! Moping in Bella's shadow again are you? Not that it would matter, I wonder why you aren't wearing one of these hefty badges? Parkinson was wearing one, saw him snogging a blonde back there, you might want to check it out." James said.**_

_**Narcissa was silent, she opened her mouth and closed it again looking a lot like a goldfish. Lily giggled. James grinned idiotically, and Narcissa stormed away.**_

"_**I didn't need your help! I already had a bit of wit coming out, you just interrupted!"**_

"_**Oh really, what were you going to say?" James said as he looked into a compartment full of first year girls.**_

"_**Well something along the lines of over-processed hair…you got her in the heart Potter," Lily said.**_

"_**Could you please quit it with calling me Potter! Have a first name you know."**_

"_**I'm not quite comfortable with calling you by your first name Potter, we're not that close."**_

"_**How close do you have to be to someone before you call them by their first name?"**_

"_**In your case, I have to be about a hundred kilometers closer," Lily said, checking her wrist for the watch she had lost weeks ago. Instead she grabbed James' wrist, not noticing how his face lifted at her touch.**_

"_**Better get to our compartment. I hope Izzy's not snogging Black."**_

"_**I doubt that, they were snogging everywhere at my house, I told them to go back to Isabel's place, but Sirius insisted that it would be rude to leave, or to kick him out since he was our 'guest'," James chuckled, Lily let a small chuckle out as well, making a mental note to call him James from then on.**_

_**--**_

_**AN: Since 'Amnesia' was an epic fail, I wanted to start a Marauder Era fic.**_

_**This is obviously a Lily/James fic, I might make it a love triangle though (I enjoy Lily/Remus as well) or even a love polygon! I'm going to post a chapter at least once a day (I won't make promises) even if I get no reviews, but reviews are always welcome! Please review!!! I promise it won't end like WttLoaIG (it seriously is no easier than spelling the whole thing out…)!**_

_**-FluffyNargle a.k.a Amanda.**_


End file.
